Forgive to Forget
by AntiqueGothique
Summary: -Xover between Alice and the Country of Hearts and Kuroshitsuji. For some reason it would not let me put the correct tags. Bare with me.- Yaoi. Gay stuff. Claude x Boris Array - Claude is tired of the repetitive lifestyle within the Trancy manor. Within his boredom, he travels to the local circus, and meets an interesting creature named Boris.
1. Fresh Day

The Trancy mansion was quiet, strangely quiet. Mostly because Alois had been sleeping in today. Though, the dark butler was a bit relieved from having the brat nagging commands at him. Hannah, was the most of all relieved. She seemed to take the most abuse from him.

Claude wandered around the hallways, bored. Though he had never shown his true boredom, on the inside, he maintained quite a bored state. He never really got out of the house that much, mostly due to the blonde boy crying and clinging to his legs.

He sighed thinking of him, all the times he cried and clung to him for protection. The poor thing was really a fool.

One thing he hated most about his master is that he wasn't very 'adventerous.'

He'd often just want to stay in the mansion and sulk, or be around his beloved spider demon. A fact that he resented.

The manor seemed a bit on a happy note today, though. Even with the servants on a rather bored note.

Claude stopped wandering mindlessly like a living corpse around the halls of the mansion to stop and pull back the curtains of the large window. Sunlight of a newly spring day poured in, the light reflecting from his golden orbs.

For once, he was actually eager to get out. Itching to feel the fresh spring air on his face, something he has not felt in a long time. He was growing a bit restless and annoyed staying cooped up in the mansion. Yes, he was a demon, used to these conditions in hell, used to staying in one place for a very long time, but for once, he wanted a change.

"Hannah, has the master had anything planned for today?" His cool voice asked, not turning his head from the window.

She heard his voice from the hall up the staircase, climbing up a few steps she replied. "No, I don't think so. Dama-sama said he was planning on relaxing today- why?"

"I think I may take today upon myself to leave the mansion for the day."

"Really? That's unlike you, Claude."

He didn't reply, but simply began to walk down the stairs passed her.

"Is something the matter?"

"No. I'm simply unamused." He said, with a gesture of his hand.

"Unamused?"

"Yes."

She shook her head. "What will dama-sama say when he wakes up, and realises you are not here? You know how anxious he gets."

"I've left before and he was fine. Just tell him I left to run some errands. I'll be back."

She sighed and nodded. A bit irritated that he wouldn't listen to her, though, she knew she could not control his actions. Even she was growing tired of this dreary mansion. Lately it seems bland and sucked dry of life and laughter. Not neccissarily depressing, yet, not happy. Though, if dama-sama wakes up and starts panicking that Claude is gone, the mansion's well being will deffinetly turn on a sour note.

"I heard the circus is in town if you are interested."

"I'm not interested in mere freakshows." He huffed, leaving the mansion, closing the door audibly.


	2. Freakshow

Walking down the path in the woods that lead from the mansion to the town was quite a peaceful walk for the demon. For once, he felt relaxed. He even got to see a few little spiders down his nature trail.

He was finally away from the one place that caused most of his stress.

Once he had entered the town, his eyes took in the scene of the center of life in the town, busy people, horse carriages, civilians, and children.

Most of these things he detested, especially humans. But hell, he was away from that Trancy brat.

He walked a bit further into town, a few noblemen eyeing him, his status was easy to clarrify from his attire as a butler. At times, he would have noblemen come up to him offering him jobs as a butler due to his 'proffesional' attire and appearance. He at times thought of taking these jobs and abandoning his station at the Trancy manor, but he declined all of the jobs with the goal of the soul he is to be rewarded in the end.

He often questioned if his soul was even worth it.

Through the walk in the victorian town, his eyes often would glance at the posters swelling with color. He didn't really pay attention to them, but one particular poster caught his attention. It was different from the others.

_ -Cirque de l'Enfer-_

_ "Come see the wildest performance of this era. _

_ Acrobats, contortionists, Fire eaters, and much more! _

_ Featuring our newest performer : Hombre Gato~ " _

He squinted his eyes to look at the picture behind the flashy words to see a young man, looking around the age of twenty, holding a deck of cards with bright pink hair, and cat ears.

_A neko? Hm. Those are usually unheard of in the human realm. I wonder how idiotic humans even got their hands on such a creature._

Claude shook his head, a few locks flowing with the motion.

_Might as well give this circus a shot.. I don't have much else to do. _ He shrugged, and looked at the map on the poster for directions.

After a few minutes of navigating, he could hear a man standing on a soapbox yelling for people to come visit the circus.

"Come one, come all! Come see the lovely performances of the unique and talented at _C__**irque de**_** l'Enfer!**"

He walked passed him, a bit annoyed at the shreiking man in an odd, bright purple suit with an obnoxious vibrant green tie.

The large pink and blue tent looked bigger on the inside than it did the outside- he was a bit amazed at how humans can pull entertaining shit like this together.

The show had yet to start, nobles, peasants, and people of all ages stood in the crowd, excited to see the performance of this traveling circus. Claude walked passed people to get to an empty seat, sitting next to a few nobles that eyed him with greed and caution.

"What's a butler doing here?" A cocky nobleman asked, with a single gold tooth.

"None of your business."

"Hm, fiesty. How abo-"

"Save it. Heard it all before." He rolled his eyes at him, the man sat back in his seat, slightly offended.

They never change.

The noblemen are as greedy as ever for butlers, especially ones in fine attire to show off like a pet.

A good amount of minutes passed before the lights in the tent ceased, a spotlight shone on the middle of the circus with a flashy ringleader stepping into the attention of the audience.

"Welcome, one and all-" He gave the introduction. Claude sort of zoned out, feeling rather irritated, yet a bit embarassed that he had even considered going to a show meant to amuse children.

The first bit of performers were an act of chinese dancers, balancing on swords and such. He was a bit impressed how humans could do such without demonic abilities or powers.

Humans were stupid, yet incredible creatures. In all the same, he still hated them.

The next act were of horseback riders, balancing on their steeds, sometimes ten men at a time balancing on each other on a horse running at full speed around the ring.

The animal act was rather interesting, having tigers run through obsticals and elephants do tricks for the amusement of the audience.

Claude was amused by this, catching himself chuckling to himself every now and then. Watching patiently, it was the last act that really grabbed his attention.

"Now, I hope you all enjoyed today's performances.. But before you leave.. we'll present you with one more act..."

A large, oddly designed cage rolled out to the center of the ring, a pink flashy one.

"I Introduce, **_Hombre_**** Gato!**"

The cage's door rolled open, a circus member quickly ran over to grab the chain at the end of the neko's collar.

Claude's attention was heightened, the creature had bright pink hair, along with matching ears and a long pink tail, he had obvious pierced ears, and interesting colored eyes. Almost the same as his.

Anxiety was written on his face, his body seemed slightly emaciated. He shook as he walked on all fours to the middle of the ring. The spot light followed him, making his heart race.

Using his demon senses, Claude could hear how loud his heart was beating. He could see his hands shake and his tail twitch with anxiety, and he could hear the shakiness of his voice.

At first, he refused to do what the circus member commanded. They gripped his gold chains harder, yanking at his pink collar to do the trick. He sighed, standing up, adjusting the bit of his black and pink circus costume before stepping onto the obstical. He closed his eyes and sighed. The member let go of the chain when he saw he was going to perform.

He lowered back to all fours, with Claude watching the creature struggle through his anxiety, he began running through the obstical course, jumping through hoops, doing flips and running along the wall of the circus ring near the audience members. He jumped on a ledge, running along the rim of the ring, allowing a few audience members to pet at his tail.

He ran by Claude, allowing both of them to lock gazes. It seems that time moved a bit slower at the time they gazed at each other, the neko sensing this man was not of human kind.

The pink neko jumped from the ring of where the seats were and returned to the obstical, finishing the last bit.

He ran through an obstical with force of jumps, leaps and flips. Without warning, the circus member that held his chain set a hoop on fire, alarming him. He was about to leap, but fell.

A gasp came from the crowd as he began to panick, his anxiety increasing when he saw the angry circus member walk towards him, grabbing his chain with extreme force to pull him back stage. He started to panick even worse, trying to get away. The lights went off to focus on the ring leader who walked into the picture, Claude on the brink of standing up and breaking the neck of the man who was dragging the neko away.

"..I apologize for that bit folks," The ring leader laughed.

"Besides that, I hope you all enjoyed the show. Please feel free to stay behind to look at the animals, and please donate to our cause! Thank you for coming!" He bowed, everyone stood up to clap, except for Claude, who was slightly enraged.

People stood up to leave, some staying behind to look at the animals. Claude watched as they all left.

"Excuse me, sir?" Claude grabbed the attention of a worker.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where I may be able to see the neko?" He asked.

"We don't usually put him up for show with the animals. He is usually too skittish."

"Then why have him for a performer at all? .." His voice showed slight anger for the disrespect of the creature.

"Look, I am a, erm, business man. I will be able to donate money to this so-called 'circus', but doing so, I'd like to see the neko, I want to see if your business is something worth investing in."

The worker sighed. "Look, sir, we're going bankrupt. Probably worse, since we added that freaky cat to the group. He isn't doing us any good, I-" He silenced with Claude's icy stare.

"If you want the money, let me see the damn neko."

The worker sighed.

"Follow me,"


	3. Name Basis

The circus worker lead Claude to a darkened room, the stench of animals hit his nose and made him cringe.

"Hey! He's not allowed back here-!"

"Relax, John. I'm letting him. He wants to donate."

He earned odd glances from the people back stage, as he was lead passed cages of animals who looked like they just came from the pits of hell. Some were so weary and looked emaciated. The condition of this estate was wretched.

The worker lead him to the bright pink cage, with the frightened neko shivering in a corner, shackled to his cage. He was also bare from his costume, with evident marks on his back from either a whip or some sort of abuse.

He crinkled his nose at the condition of the cat.

"Your work estate shows poor etiquette and treatment towards your pets."

"Yeah. Welcome to circus life. Aye, my name's Bill. I gotta get back to work. Hollar at me or the Ring Master if ya got any issues or concerns."

He nodded.

After he left, he couldn't help but stare at the creature, whose back was facing him. He could hear his heart beating deliciously fast, he curled up more to his shackles, his tail doing its best to cover his bare body.

"I can feel you staring at me." A faint, shaky voice spoke.

"Does it frighten you?"

"Yes."

He chuckled to himself. "Apologies."

"Why are you here?" He curled up more to his shackles if possible, shaking, feeling anxious from a entity other than human being in his presence.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I-" He shook. "It's none of your business."

"How long is this circus here?"

"A- A week.."

"You're performing all week?"

He weakly nodded. "And next.. when we go to the next town.."

"Do you even want to?"

"No-No! Not at all. They.. they hate me here..." A tear rolled down his cheek, his tail puffed in anxiety as it started swishing in agitation.

"I don't mean to stress you, Neko. What is your name, if I might ask?"

"B-Boris.."

"Well, Boris-" Claude pushed up his glasses. "What if I told you I could free you from this wretched estate."

"Good luck with that." He weakly said.

Claude smiled at that. Accepting the challenge.

He gripped the bars of the cage and pried them open, the sound of bending metal echoed, though, he was careful not to alert anyone, making sure the area was clear. Boris jumped at the sound, his tail puffed a bit more. His eyes wide with fear, as he hissed.

"D-don't, I don-"

Claude gently extended his hand for the neko to sniff at it. "Shhh. I am not here to hurt you. You said yourself, you want out of here, correct? I could be your ticket out of here."

Boris shook as he stared at the mysterious man. Contemplating if he should go with him. He was desperate, but why would a total stranger want to help someone such as him?

He sniffed at his hand a little more, and was greeted with a soft pet at the side of his face, making him relax a little bit.

"But, why would you save me? You- you're a demon..."

"I am a demon, but I do have a heart. A slight one." He could feel Boris tremble under his touch.

"Besides. No creature should be in public view of humans. Especially not one like yourself. It can endanger species such as us. Do you want us to be exposed in such a manor?"

He lowered his ears in thought, thinking how he has nothing left to lose, hell, this circus could of been the end of him. Maybe, maybe this really was his ticket to freedom.

"A-are you absolutely sure, you will not hurt me?" He said, still shaking. Though he was offering freedom, he was still a demon.

"You have my word. I do not lie." He bowed.

"A-alright.. but how are you going to get me..." Claude grabbed at the chain connected to the cage. His cat eyes glanced between the broken chain and the demon before him.

_He has the fucking power to kill me in an instant. _

_What am I getting myself into? _

Claude reached forward, Boris flinched, expecting a harsh touch, but was greeted gently. Which was rather shocking. He slightly relaxed into his touch, and allowed him to pick him up, as well as wrap his body in a blanket he found on a near by crate.

"You're a bit cold. Your body probably can't maintain a normal temperature, you're so starved." His gold eyes examined the feline.

He looked up, a bit anxious in his embrace.

"..Can you at least introduce me your name?"

He chuckled lightly.

"My name is _Claude Faustus."_


	4. Strangeness and Charm

Carefully craddling the neko in his arms, he looked around to make sure no one would be able to see them.

"Hold onto me." He whispered to him, Boris nodded, holding onto his neck before feeling a rush of air around him as Claude ran full speed to an open door in the back, probably too fast for a human eye to even see. Though, he was still careful not to be seen by anyone.

Claude's eyes were faded from the original gold color and was replaced by surging demonic energy, as his demon abilities were activated, his agility being tested, as he leaped from the circus tent, gracefully gliding passed buildings and dodging passed people, before he jumped on a rooftop of a local shop and began to move rather more stealth-like on the buildings.

Swiftly and gracefully, he was quickly out of the town and into the woods, walking towards the path that would lead to the mansion. He closed his eyes, allowing the normal color of gold to rush into his eyes, fading away the demonic energy with a sigh. Even Boris could feel the energy pulsing within him, and fade when he chose it to.

"Y-you can put me down now, you don't need to carry me.."

"Nonesense." Claude began.

"You're weak and tired right now. You're going to need rest. I don't mind carrying you, little cat."

He found the path back to the mansion after awhile, and began walking towards the direction. "Where are we going?" Boris questioned.

"A home of my young master. A mansion."

"Ohh.. you, you work for a young master? Well... I should of guessed, your dressed like a butler.."

Boris's ears twitched when he heard Claude's chest rattle with a laugh. He felt a little stupid.

"Yes. You will be safe at the mansion."

"Cl, uhm, Claude?" Boris looked up, hoping he got his name right.

"Yes?"

"Why did you really take me from the circus?"

For a little while, the only thing audible were the light footsteps Claude was taking on the soft dirt path, and the wind blowing through the trees in the spring air.

"Well, you are a, ahem, magical creature, are you not?"

"Yes b-"

"Well. Humans do not deserve to enslave races as such. Besides, you're a charming looking little thing. Humans don't deserve to abuse a race which is higher than them. Humans need to learn their places." He almost wanted to rant and rave on how much he was tired of disrespect from humans, but simply bottled those emotions like he usually does and kept his unemotional apperance.

_Charming?_ Boris blushed, trying to hide his face in his chest.

Only a few mere minutes had passed by before the two had entered the property of the mansion. With a single push of his shoulder Claude opened the gate, and he saw Hannah open the door with a puzzled look on her face.

"Claude? What do you have here?"

"A creature in need." He simply stated.

"What will Dama-sama say? He might be angry at this.. He may punish us all."

"He will not punish us if I explain what happened."

She looked down when Claude entered the estate, peering at the person in his arms, only to go wide-eyed and see that it was indeed a creature. A feline creature.

"What is a neko doing here? These usually do not wander outside of their realm."

"Trapped within the circus. They were using him for show."

Hannah sighed in thought. "Well.. that's unacceptable.. Imagine what a demon lord would of done if he found out one of these wandered with the humans and ended up getting caught... Well.. I suppose it is a good thing you brought him here. But we still need to figure out what to do with him."

Claude began to walk up the stairs. "I'm already thinking about it. Do not worry. For now, I must keep him hidden from Alois."

"He'll find out sooner or later."

He rolled his eyes, not caring about his master's opinion. Walking down the hall, he opened the door to his room and set the vibrant colored neko on the bed.

He unwrapped him from the blanket, his bare body appearing more small up close.

"Welcome to your new home." He greeted, petting his ears, making him purr slightly.

"Th-thank you.." He lowered his head in respect for the man, but Claude lifted his chin to his face. "It is in no need to thank me, but from now on I shall be caring for you. Your health seems ill. I should probably draw you a bath."

Boris nodded in agreement, before Claude went to the bathroom to draw a bath.

Boris patiently waited on the bed, sniffing around it, catching Claude's scent all over the bed. He inhaled the scent covered on the pillow, trying to become familiar with it.

_Well... _

_I guess this is my new home now._

_New home, new me. _

His ears pricked up when he heard his name be called, and followed the trail of his voice. He didn't really mind that he was bare.

For some odd reason,

He was **comfortable **with the demon. He had shown him a way out, basically giving him the freedom he has craved.

Yet he was cautious of him,

He could snap and possibly kill him at any moment. It scared him very much, but, in a way, it's a lot better than being fed hay and animal food at the circus, and sleeping on a hard wood cage floor with a chain around his neck.

He shyly entered the bathroom, blushing a bit when Claude eyed him up and down.

"Come, I'll help you in."

"I can do it myself.."

"I don't want you falling. You're thin and frail right now."

Boris didn't really heed his words to much, but he stepped in and felt his hand touch his into helping him in the warm bath, it made him blush, and a bit nervous.

The warmth made him relax, this was not a feeling he had felt in such a long time. Usually circus crew would roughly scrub him with harsh brushes that would leave his sensative skin red and bruised. Plus, the soap they used was awful. It dried his skin and made him itch a little.

Claude began to wash his hair, by massaging his scalp wish shampoo, making him purr and loll his head in his hands.

"I take it you haven't had a bath in awhile."

"Yes, usually someone would scrub me down with these horrible, rough brushes that often times hurt."

Claude picked up his arm and felt at his skin. "I see. You have very sensative and fragile skin. That will do you no justice."

Claude finished washing his hair and began to gently scrub his body with a wash cloth. Boris was blushing a cherry color, and started blushing even darker as Claude got lower and lower to wash him off. By the time he got down to his legs he was blushing scarlet.

_Why is he making me nervous? People at the circus scrubbed me down all the time bare.. I didn't mind.. but.. him..._

His thoughts wandered everywhere before he caught himself noticing the lean muscle on Claude's arms with his sleeves rolled up, and his defined jawline, which made him gasp a little.

"Something wrong?" Claude asked, still washing his legs.

"N-no.. not at all.. I'm just not.. used to such treatment..."

"Is it making you uncomfortable?"

"No..no.. just.. I don't know.." He could practically feel Claude's smile.

"That's alright. I am done anyways. Come. I'll dry you off."

He took Claude's hand to get out of the tub, though, he lost his footing and nearly slipped, but was caught by Claude, the water soaked through his dress shirt and some dripped on his dress pants.

"Ooh, Dammit! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to I j-"

"It's fine. This is what I am here for. I am here to make sure you move alright. You need assistance for now. I understand this." He pet at his hair and lifted him bridal-style out of the bath, and set him on a bath chair that was in the corner of the bathroom and started to dry him off.

Boris was so embarassed. He sat blushing with his ears tilted downward, as he continued to dry him, he felt himself grow a bit more humiliated.

_Why him? Why this? Why noww? _He whined in his head.

Claude once again picked him up bridal-style, shaking Boris out of his thoughts, it made him squeak a little out of surprise.

"I'll lend you some clothes for the while." He walked to his room and placed him on the bed, opening his closet.

"You don't have to."

"Well, I don't want you walking around the mansion bare."

"I don't have to walk around the mansion. I can stay in here where I'm safe. Pets such as me aren't allowed to wear our master's clothing.. or sleep on their beds.." He lowered his ears looking around at the bed, feeling like he slightly disrespected the tall butler.

Claude walked over to him, inching his face close to his.

"You are not my pet. You are a guest here. I will not treat you as such an animal like the circus had. You need to break your mentality of a pet, it is something you are not." He pet the side of his face, making him purr and blush again.

_Dammit, why does he make me feel this way?! Why am I so nervous?! Damn.. everything seems to be happening so quickly... _

"I- I don't want to wear your clothes.. you are my master..." He looked down. Claude stood up.

"Alright. If you do not wish to wear my clothing I will not make you. But you are not my pet, and I am not your master. You may sleep on my bed as well. You do not have to sleep on the floor."

Boris nodded and curled up under the covers on his bed.

"Th-thank you.."

"Now, I have some business to attend to. Stay here. Call my name if you need me."

Boris nodded, hearing Claude walk out the door.

He cuddled at the pillow on the bed, catching a faint drift of his scent.

_God dammit..._

His tail swished in frustration.

_Why do I feel like this? What is this?_


End file.
